


Obvious Torment

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "I love you both so very much."





	Obvious Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by maythedrarrybeeverinyourfavor.

“I love you both so very much,” Harry said. “But what on earth are you doing? I could hear you both yelling from the kitchen.”

Draco craned his head back. Grass green hair pooled on the floor around his head, and his eyes were angry under eyebrows of the same shade. He still held his wand tightly, where Neville pinned his hand to the ground.

Neville himself was in tatters, literally. His clothes looked like they’d been shredded, and were moments from falling off him. There was an acrid scent to the air that gave away how long they’d been casting spells at each other.

“He started it!” they said in unison, only to stop looking at Harry, and glare at each other instead.

Harry chuckled. The pranking war they had on was getting a little out of hand, even if it was terribly amusing. He wasn’t sure how he’d managed to avoid getting dragged into it, but he was glad he had. Neville was proving to be quite the prankster, the more relaxed he got with the both of them. Or maybe it was forced out of necessity, to keep up with Draco.

“Starting without me? How rude,” Harry said, moving closer and crouching beside them. He fingered the strands of Draco’s green hair, and raised an eyebrow at Neville. “Green? Tad predictable, Nev. Poor effort. You can do better with foreplay.”

“This is not foreplay!” Draco hissed. “Don’t encourage this heinous behaviour!”

Harry smirked, reaching between their bodies. Draco’s breath hitched, his body giving him away. “Of course, how silly of me,” Harry said slowly, meeting Neville’s gaze, and finding him looking just as amused as he felt. “No one could possibly enjoy this obvious torment.”


End file.
